1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a liquid container for containing liquid such as ink that is to be supplied to a liquid-jet device such as an inkjet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an inkjet printer that performs printing by jetting ink from its printing head onto paper or the like is known as a type of liquid-jet device (Refer to, for example, JP-A-2005-199496). In this sort of printer, an ink pack (liquid container) is configured such that an ink bag (liquid containing portion) containing ink is provided with an opening port (liquid outlet portion) through which ink is to be taken out of the ink bag, and the ink pack is turned on its side and is detachably connected to a connecting portion. The ink inside the ink pack is supplied from the connecting portion through a tube to a printing head.
Incidentally, in the case of a printer as described above, ink inside the ink pack is supplied to the printing head due to a difference in the hydraulic head, and, thus, a non-negligible amount of ink still remains in the ink pack at the time to replace the ink pack. Accordingly, there is room for improvements in order to reduce the ink remaining in the ink pack.
Note that such a problem is not limited to the ink pack as described above, but is a substantially common problem to liquid containers.